8 Sides Of Love
by the real vampire
Summary: Conner and Kira have had their ups and downs, but then things change between them. A story to show the different sides of a relationship!
1. I Loathe You

**Author(s) Note:** This story was co-written by me and my friend Claire, and we have affectionally nicknamed it the 'Oh baby Oh baby' story because the idea came from this poster another friend put up in our study at schoolthat hadeight boxes with a different side of love in it and we would read them out and couldn't help but add 'oh baby oh baby' at the end. Once this is finished - you'll see what we mean! It just fits!

**Summery:** Conner and Kira have had their up's and downs, but then things change between them. A story to show the different sides of a relationship!

**Disclaimer:** Neither me nor Claire own Power Rangers in any shape or form (well - I have a Conner figurine!) so... yeah, not us gov!

Hope you like the first chapter - have tried not to make it too serious but as with every relationship it has its funny times, its sad times, its cruel times and its... well, lovey times! So enjoy - and tell us what you think by leaving a little review once you've finished!

**

* * *

I Loathe You**

"How dare you," Kira yelled at Conner as they arrived back to the Dino Lab after kicking the butt of another of Mesogog's monsters.

"Hey, I was just saving your life," Conner retaliated as the others made themselves scarce. Conner and Kira's arguments were infamous and usually went on for some time. It was best just to let them blow over.

"Well my life didn't need saving," Kira shot back, "If you hadn't got in my way we could have taken that monster earlier. Stupid jock."

"Got in your way?" Conner's voice shot to a whole new pitch, "If I hadn't 'got in your way' we'd be scraping pieces of you off the asphalt by now."

"Don't be so dense, I was doing it on purpose. Didn't you _listen_ to Dr. O at the start, or did our whole plan just pass you by?"

Conner gaped at her, "Plan?"

"Yes plan. I was right, you really weren't listening. Of course not, Conner the soccer star is too amazing to listen to what a group of losers has to say, right?"

"Hey," Conner's voice had a bitter edge to it, "_I'm_ supposed to be the leader."

"Well you're doing a crap job of it so far."

"Only 'cos I'm not getting the chance. I'm sick of being told what to do by…" he froze mid sentence.

"Told what to do by who? Dr. O?" Conner's sullen silence was the only answer she needed. "By the gods Conner, I knew you were immature – I never realised quite how _childish_ you actually are."

"Childish? Who are you to call me childish?"

"You're jealous Conner," Kira stated, with a smirk on her face at the jock's discomfort.

"Jealous? Of who – Dr. O? Don't be stupid." He didn't sound very convincing.

"Yes you are jealous of Dr. O. Jealous because he's such a great ranger and you can never hope to match him."

"Well if he's so amazing why don't you date him so you can tell him that?" Conner snapped.

Kira froze, "How dare you?" she said, her voice icy. "How can you even suggest it? I said Dr. O was an amazing ranger because he it, not because I have some girly crush on him. I'm with Trent – you know that damn well so how dare you say such a thing?"

Conner shrugged, "I'm just saying what it looks like."

"Shall I tell you what I think it looks like?"

"No but you're going to anyway because you always get involved where you're not wanted."

That stung, but Kira brushed it off, "The way I see it, you're just a jealous wanna-be soccer star who knows he has as much chance of going professional as he has of going out with me; who thinks he's 'all that' but really is just another jock who's flunking school and has no real future. How does that sound?"

"Seems like you got it figured," Conner said, "But why should I care about the words of a wanna-be rock star who has 'as much chance of going professional as _she_ has of going out with me. You're really just a shallow self-obsessed nobody who I hate."

"You hate me?" Kira's voice was like fingers on a chalkboard, "Well I _loathe_ you."

"That's fine with me," Conner said, turning around and running out of Dino Lab at super-speed.

"It's fine with me too," Kira yelled at his fast-disappearing back. Once he had gone she opened her mouth and gave a scream of frustration. Why was he such a stubborn jerk?


	2. I Hurt You

Hey everyone, we're back with the next installment.

Shout outs to: **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**, **luveroffanfic**, and **Syrem** - thanks for you reviews (and yes, Conner and Kira are soooo cute when they argue!)!

Hope you enjoy the next stage in their relationship... and please tell us what you think!

_the real vampire and Claire_

**

* * *

I Hurt You **

The next day the team had congregated at the Cyberspace as they normally did. Yesterday's fight still raw, it wasn't long before Conner and Kira exploded at each other again.

No one was sure what had triggered it this time; it was doubtful that either Conner or Kira knew even, but insults had been flying for about ten minutes. And then it went one step too far…

"You're pathetic Conner, really pathetic," Kira snapped, pushing her chair back from the table and standing up.

"Well at least I have no illusions about my talents. I can play soccer; you sound like a howling cat when you 'sing' (he made the finger gesture) and you think it sounds good. Snap back to reality Kira – you suck!" Conner yelled back, getting up as well to tower over her.

Kira stared up at him, her face a mask. She tried to think of a comeback but words failed her. Tears welled up unbidden in her eyes. She turned to leave.

Conner, shocked by her reaction and realising he had gone too far, grabbed her arm, "Kira…"

She spun and punched him straight on, into his face. He fell back with a cry clutching his nose, while Kira ran out of the Café. Trent went after her.

"Conner," Dr. O began to chide the red ranger, but then saw the blood seeping through his fingers. "Ah, let's go and get you cleaned up," he said, taking Conner by the arm and leading him out.

_xxx_

"It's not broken," Dr. O said as Conner pinched the bridge of his bleeding nose and held his head over the sink. The bright red blood stood out in stark contrast to the white porcelain.

"Here," Dr. O went to dab at the remaining blood with some tissue but Conner drew his head away stubbornly.

"Conner…" Dr. O began, "Look, I think we need to talk. About the whole leadership issue."

Conner looked at him, "You heard?"

Dr. O smiled, "Everyone can hear when you and Kira start," he said, then his face grew serious, "Is it true?"

Conner paused for a long second then nodded, "I know you're a great ranger and everything but I thought I was meant to be the leader and," he ran his fingers through his brown hair in frustration, "Oh I don't know, ever since you became a ranger…" he trailed off and looked firmly down at the blood-splattered sink.

"You feel like I've been taking over," Dr. O stated quietly, understanding.

Conner nodded again, "Yeah. I know I shouldn't be feeling bitter or jealous or anything but I do. I'm sorry."

"Why shouldn't you? I have been taking over. I need to step back and trust you more. It's me who should be apologising to you. I'm sorry."

Conner stared at Dr. O speechlessly. His respect for the former mighty morphin' ranger had gone up, "Apology accepted," he said weakly.

"Good, now we've got that cleared up, we need to talk about the other problem."

"Other problem...?" Conner asked quizzically.

"You and Kira, or, more precisely, your arguments. If we have any hope of defeating Mesogog then we've got to work together. That means you getting over your problem with Trent and you and Kira sorting out whatever problems you two have. Can you do that?"

Conner was silent, "I will try," he said. "But it's not easy, trying to trust someone who has betrayed that trust so many times."

"No it isn't," Dr. O agreed with him. "And you and Kira…"

"I'll go and talk to her this evening, once she's calmed down a bit," he promised. "We'll sort it out."

Dr. O nodded, "Ok then, lets go back and see the others."

_xxx_

Later that evening Conner's red mustang pulled up outside Kira's house. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. There was a minute's silence then it opened to reveal Kira.

"Hello… oh it's you," she said, moving to shut the door.

Conner stuck his foot out to stop her, "Kira wait…"

"What do you want Conner?" she asked in a resigned tone.

"I came to apologise," he said softly. "And to say I think we need to have a serious talk."

Kira's eyes widened, "You better come in then."

He followed her into the house and she led him into the living room, before walking out again. "You want a drink?" she called to him from the kitchen.

Conner looked around the Ford's living room, smiling at the pictures of Kira when she was a baby. "I'm ok thanks," he called back, squinting closely at a picture of little Kira and a brown-haired boy of about the same age wearing a red top. _It couldn't be… _

Kira smiled when she saw him looking at the picture as she walked quietly back into the room. "We were two," she said, causing him to start guiltily. "You probably don't remember – _I_ don't. But my parents said we used to be quite close. How's your nose?" she added.

"Ok now, but you really hurt me!" he said with a grin.

Kira gave him a small smile, then her face saddened, "Well you really hurt me too Conner."

"I know," he said gently. "And I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said – you have an amazing voice. And I never meant to hurt you; I guess I need to start thinking before speaking."

"Maybe you just shouldn't speak," Kira offered. Conner looked up to see her grinning, "It's in the past now. You're sorry and I forgive you. I've said some pretty harsh things to you too; we're both as bad as each other on that. Now… what's this serious talk you wanted to have?"


	3. I Want You

**_the real vampire_**:Hey everyone, we are back with the next installment! Have been very busy writing this and we have to go to school tomorrow. Eight weeks of freedom are over and it's our final year - omg how wierd is that?

**_Claire_**: Me so proud of Charley! But not looking forward to going back to school and she is sleep deprived from writing all night long! So as she has been doing sooo well you guys had better review! And enjoy the story!

Shoutouts: **CamFan4Ever** - Welcome to the fic, glad you're liking it so far! **MaxCobra** - Glad you liked that part! I had fun writing it! **magical-mystery-girl** - Yay! Another convert! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **LeosGurl876** - Conner anfd Kira are just cute. No other words for them! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Hopefully this chapter has sorted out their issues... and introduced some new ones! Hee hee, hope you like!

Just a quick heads-up for the title of the next chapter; please don't be put off - it has been done tastefully! Well, enough from us, here's the third chapter. Remember, read, enjoy and review!

_the real vampire and Claire_

* * *

**I Want You**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you… Kira Ford!" The crowd gave a scream of delight as the curtains opened and Kira and her band were revealed. It was the night of the Senior Prom, Conner and Kira had settled their differences, the rangers had just destroyed Mesogog and Kira was doing what she loved best. A perfect start to a perfect evening.

She looked out into the crowd to spot Trent, but her face fell when she saw him leaving. Why was he leaving? This was her biggest gig and he was walking out on her! As her eyes followed him out of the door she found herself drawn to another face in the crowd – Conner. He gave her an encouraging grin.

Krista was standing next to him, but he only had eyes for the woman on the stage in front of him; a strong, independent, beautiful woman. He's always seen Kira as good-looking (not that he'd ever have admitted that to her or anyone else) but he'd never noticed how stunning she actually was, until tonight.

"You coming for a drink?" Krista asked, breaking into his reverie.

"Hmm? No, it's ok, you go."

Kira watched Krista leave and realised that, unlike Trent, Conner had never once missed one of her shows. And that got her remembering all the other times Conner had been there for her, and not just while they were fighting…

_xxx_

"_Tell me the truth."_

_Dr. O, Ethan, Trent, Conner and Hayley stared at the music video in shock, then all of them began to mumble stuff along the lines of "Yeah… it's good…"_

"_Will someone tell me what they really think?" Kira had demanded in exasperation._

"_I will," Conner piped up._

"Conner_!" everyone else had yelled in an attempt to stop him, worried about what he would say. Conner's reputation for bluntness was infamous. _

"_No let him speak," Kira had insisted._

"_It's just… not you," Conner had said, simply and honestly._

_xxx__  
_

Strange feelings began to surface in Kira as she sang. "I see that you wanna get lost inside me, too many words, people say too many things…"

As she sang she stared straight into Conner's hazel eyes – and he stared straight back into hers. For the whole song there was just the two of them in the whole hall.

_xxx_

Conner couldn't drag his eyes away from her. He'd never seen Kira so, so alive. As she looked straight at him he couldn't look away. Only when she finished, and turned away to acknowledge the screaming crowd could he return to the present, and realise that he had been holding his breath. Without a second thought about Krista, he headed backstage.

Kira walked off stage and found herself face to face with Conner. "Hey," she said.

"Great show," he replied, before an awkward silence fell over them. They had both felt something and now neither of them knew what to say to the other.

"Wow, this is uncomfortable," Kira muttered. Conner laughed. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"It's just we've always had something to say to each other and now we're suddenly like strangers.

"But now there's something there, not just friendship…" Kira whispered, half asking, half stating what they both knew.

"Kira, I'm going to be honest with you," Conner said softly, looking at his feet. "I don't know if I'm making a big mistake, or what's going to happen, but I'm going to put my heart on the line and hope I'm right about this."

"What are you trying to say?" Kira asked, hoping against hope he was going to say what she thought he was trying to.

Conner looked up into Kira's eyes, "I want you Kira," he said simply.

What ever she had thought or hoped Conner was going to say, it wasn't that. Kira took a step back, a shocked expression on her face. "Conner I…"

He smiled at her reaction, "I don't mean in a sexual way, well, I do but that's not…" he trailed off. "What I'm trying to say it I want to be with you, to be around to you. You're an amazing, smart, talented, beautiful woman Kira and I want to be a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine. Do you think there's any chance of that? Any chance for, for _us_?"

Kira was speechless, "Yes," she whispered finally, then looked up into his hazel eyes, "Yes Conner, I do want you to be a part of my life, please."

He stepped closer and bent his head down. She tilted her head upwards so their lips met in a breathtaking kiss.

As they pulled apart, she whispered in Conner's ear, "I want you too…"


	4. I Fuck You

_the real vampire: _Yes we are back with the next installment, and back to school :( But on the plus I got a letter and signed piccy from Matt Austin (aka Bridge) and haven't stopped grinning yet! I know what power rangers wear under their suits...

_claire:_ And she's off again (she literally hasn't stopped talking PR since she got this photo!) AnywayI want to say a huge thank you to _the real vampire_ for writing this all out and to you guys for supporting her! You're all fabby! Anyway enjoy the newest chappie! And it's tastefulness! lol

_Shout-outs:_I haven't got time to do personal shout-outs this time (I'm going partying, yeah, I know, school night, but...) so just a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far! Keep them coming!

As I said last chapter, please don't be put off by the title - it was on the list and who are we to argue with the list! It has been done tastefully! So here's chapter 4, read, enjoy and as always, review!

_the real vampire and Claire_**

* * *

**

I Fuck You

Conner unlocked the front door and Kira followed him into the kitchen, which was really just an extension of the living room. Conner's parents were with Kira's – away on a business trip to New York for two weeks

"You want a drink?" Conner asked.

Kira shrugged then pulled him close for a kiss. "Hey hey," she said as his hands moved lower. He quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, I…"

Kira put a finger to his lips then kissed him again, more passionately.

"Are you sure?" Conner whispered.

Kira bit her lip, then looked up into Conner's hazel eyes. He would never hurt her. Kira made her decision, "Yes," she whispered back – and knew she would have no regrets…

_xxx_

When Kira opened her eyes she was met with a solid wall of red. She lay there for a minute, disorientated. Then the memories of last night hit her and she blushed slightly as she remembered. Had all that really happened?

Her answer lay in the arm that was draped over her waist and the faint tickling sensation on the back of her neck. _Conner_. Twisting a little she saw that Conner had curled his body around hers, one arm under her neck and the other lying across her middle. His head rested lightly on her shoulder and Kira realised that it was his breathing that was tickling her neck.

She smiled and for a long time just lay there, enjoying the feeling of Conner's body so close to hers. Then, slowly so as not to wake him, she disentangled herself from Conner and eased herself out of bed.

Kira found an old shirt of Conner's (red; no surprise there) and pulled it on as she crept downstairs. The clock caught her eye – 11:30am. She smiled as she began to make breakfast.

_xxx_

Kira was humming to herself as she waited for the toast to brown and didn't hear the front door open.

"Conner?" Ethan called as he walked into the living room.

Kira turned around, shrieked and dropped the plate she had been holding. It smashed on the floor.

There was the sound of pounding feet and Conner burst in, in just his boxers. He froze when he saw Ethan.

Ethan looked from Kira, dressed in just a pair of pants and Conner's over-large shirt, to Conner's face, which was rapidly turning red. He grinned.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Conner asked in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"You forgot about our 11'o'clock meeting with Hayley at the Cyberspace about summer jobs then?" Ethan replied.

Conner slapped a hand to his head, "Oh shit. I'm sorry."

"No worries. And as for how I got in – the front door was unlocked." He smirked, "I guess you forgot to lock it last night in the, ah, heat of the moment."

Kira gave him an icy glare while Conner turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Do you fancy repeating that?" she asked in a menacing tone, taking a step towards him.

Ethan, still grinning, stepped back, his hands held up defensively, "Now now, there's no need for that." He shot a pleading look at Conner as Kira carried on walking towards him. Conner shook his head – Ethan would get no help from him.

Ethan then made a quick, sensible decision and ran for it. "See you love birds later," he yelled as he disappeared, slamming the front door behind him.

Conner looked at Kira and they both dissolved into helpless giggles.

"Did you see his face?" Conner gasped.

"I thought he was going to faint for sure when he first saw me," Kira laughed.

Just then smoke began to pour from the grill. "Oh no, the toast," Kira said in horror.

By the time they had retrieved the toast from the grill it had been reduced to a black mess. "Char-grilled bread anyone?" Conner said solemnly and they both began giggling again.

Once the laughter had subsided Conner slipped his arms around Kira's waist and pulled her close. "So what next?"

Kira smiled up at him, "I don't know – a first date would be nice."

Conner gaped at her then realised what she meant. "We kinda skipped the preliminaries didn't we?" he said with a rueful smile. Kira nodded. "Well how about a proper date then?" he asked.

"A proper first date?"

"Uh huh. A nice meal then the cinema. How does that sound?"

"A nice meal at a real restaurant?"

"You got it. You can choose it."

"And the film? Kira asked, blinking her hazel eyes at him.

Conner laughed, "You can choose that too – as long as it's not a chick flick. I'm not sitting through anything like 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' ever again!"

Kira was about to say something else but Conner already guessed what she was going to say. "I'm paying," he added quickly.

She smiled, "I know; I wasn't going to say that. I was about to say that I won't put you through the torment of a chick flick; you don't have to worry."

They both clearly remembered the time the rangers had gone to the cinema and Hayley, Kira and, disturbingly, Dr. O had voted to see 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'. Trent and Ethan had given in and Conner was embarrassed to find himself one of only a handful of males in the cinema. He had amused himself by flicking popcorn at people until Kira had whacked him around the head. Eventually he had fallen asleep and Dr. O had had to put up with Conner's head on his shoulder for the rest of the film. There had been no more group outings to the cinema since!

Conner grinned, then his brow creased up, "How do you know I'm paying?"

"Because you're a gentleman," Kira said with a twinkle in her eye.

Conner opened his mouth to protest but Kira whispered, "Shut up Conner," and kissed him.

Conner shut up and returned the kiss.


	5. I Adore You

_the real vampire: _Hi everyone, sorry this update took so long to get to you guys. Something major just happened and my life's a bit screwy right now so I wasn't thinking about posting at all. But here it is now. No shout-outs this time round, just a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Claire also says thanks. Here's chapter 5, read, enjoy and review...**

* * *

**

I Adore You

That evening Conner arrived at Kira's house in his red mustang all ready for their first proper date, and he was actually nervous. He'd played soccer in front of hundreds of people; he'd fought more monsters than he cared to remember; he'd defeated the evil Mesogog but this was something entirely different.

Sure he'd taken girls out on dates before – he was infamous for it – but he'd never felt the way about Kira with any other girl. She made his heart pound, his knees go weak, and his mouth dry; and that had just been when they were arguing!

It had taken him longer than normal to decide what to wear. He had considered phoning Ethan, or Dr. O for help, but then had actually thought about it. In the end he had settled on a pair of jeans and a red tank top, normal wear for a date that was anything but normal!

_xxx_

Kira meanwhile had tried on almost every outfit in her wardrobe before phoning Hayley for help. She now wore a pale yellow top beneath a black jacket with her plain jeans.

_Calm down Kira_, she told herself as she waited for her date to arrive. _It's just Conner, you've know him for ages. Bloody hell, you fight like cat and dog! It's no different to any other time you've hung out with him. It's just Conner…_

But even as she thought that, she knew that she'd never felt this way about any other guy before, and that made it different.

Finally the doorbell rang and she opened it to find the object of her confusing thoughts standing outside.

"Ready to go?" he greeted her with a smile to mask his nerves.

"Sure. Where to?"

Conner grinned, beginning to relax, "It's a surprise. Get in." He gestured to his car.

Kira gave him a flirty smile, "Aren't you going to open the door for me."

Conner gave a sigh of mock impatience, "As you wish milady."

They drove for half an hour, Conner fending off Kira's inquisitive questions. "Just wait and see." He told her, or, "I promise you'll like it." He pulled up outside a smart-looking restaurant and turned to Kira, "We're here."

She looked at the restaurant in amazement, "It looks really posh."

"Wait 'til you get inside," Conner told her. "I know I said you could chose the place, but I think you'll really like this…"

Kira's eyes widened as Conner led her inside. It was just as posh as it looked from the outside, but pictures of old rock-stars adorned the walls and along one side a couple of guitars took pride of place.

"Wow," Kira stared in amazement.

"Knew you'd like it, and it does amazing vegetarian food on top of the décor!"

Kira grinned back at Conner, "Even better."

During the dinner both Conner and Kira visibly relaxed, "You know, I was so nervous before this," Kira said, half-jokingly.

Conner stared at her, "Me too," he admitted. "I can't think why though. I mean, I've fought beside you, and with you, more times that I care to remember, and yet…" he trailed off.

"And yet as soon as we start dating we're suddenly like strangers," Kira finished.

Conner grinned ruefully, "Something like that." He raised his glass, "Here's to us."

Kira smiled, "To us."

_xxx_

After the meal, which they both agreed was delicious and would definitely merit a return visit, the two of them got back in Conner's car and drove the short distance to the cinema.

"Ok, lady's choice," Conner said as they surveyed the listings, "But please, no chic flicks!"

"I promised didn't I?" Kira said with a slight smile. So, her choice… Not Mr and Mrs Smith, as much as she wanted to see that movie the idea of Conner ogling Angelina Jolie while on a date with her was not appealing! "How about Star Wars?" she asked.

"Star Wars?" Conner repeated and then, with a perfectly straight face said, "Y'know, Jedi's like to get their light sabres out on the first date."

Kira stared at his serious face for a minute before they both cracked up, "Are you suggesting something?" Kira giggled.

Conner shrugged, "I might be…"

"Ok, _not_ Star Wars then," Kira smiled as she continued to survey the movies on offer. "How about Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?"

Conner grinned, "Why not? Probably can't compare to anything we've been through but sure." He smiled as he paid for the tickets.

They took their seats and waited for the film to start. As the lights dimmed, Conner eased closer and pretended to stretch in an attempt to quietly slip his arm around Kira's shoulders. But subtlety wasn't Conner's strong point and Kira sighed and whispered to him, "If you want to put your arm around me just do it and stop messing around!" She smiled as Conner's arm settled over her shoulder and relaxed into him warm embrace. During the course of the film Kira snuggled closer under Conner's arm, enjoying the strange experience of simply being next to the man she loved.

The film was very good, but Conner had been right; it couldn't compare to anything they had been through with Mesogog, but it had been highly entertaining! They walked out of the cinema hand in hand, both with identical grins on their faces.

"So what now?" Kira whispered, pulling close.

Conner smiled, "The night's still young, and I know the perfect place."

Kira gave him a puzzled look, "Where?"

"You'll have to see," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eye.

xxx

Conner pulled his red mustang up by the sea-front. "The beach?" Kira didn't understand.

He took her hand and, as he led her down onto the sands, said with a smile, "It's the most beautiful place I know, especially when the moon is full, like tonight."

Kira just stared at him at she sat beside him on the cool sand; this was a side of Conner she had never seen. "You come here often?" she asked.

Conner nodded and said softly, "Yes, when I need to think and just be alone. It's my favourite place." He quirked his famous McKnight grin, "Just like you're my favourite girl."

Kira laughed, "I bet you say that to every girl you bring here."

The smile faded slightly from Conner's face, "Actually you're the first girl I've brought here," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kira was speechless. "Come on," he jumped up and took her hand.

They walked along the deserted beach, hand in hand. The moonlight had turned the sea into a brilliant oasis of silver, which reflected in Kira's hazel eyes. Conner couldn't help staring at her.

"What?" she asked, catching the look on his face.

"Nothing. It's just… You're so beautiful right now," he whispered to her.

She smiled as they leaned in for a kiss, and as they broke apart she realised she had been waiting for – something.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked, seeing a look pass across her face.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling…" Then it struck her, she had been waiting for her morpher to beep, or for a monster to appear, "You know, it would have been about this time that Mesogog would have sent a monster down to earth."

Conner grinned, "He might have been an evil lizard hell-bent on world take-over but you can't diss his timing. He always knew the most awkward moments to attack! And I know what you mean; I keep waiting for Dr. O to contact us and tell us he's back or something. It's… weird."

Kira nodded in agreement, "Well he's gone now. If he'd interrupted us tonight, I'd have seriously kicked his ass." She added, quite fiercely.

"You're my own warrior woman," Conner laughed.

Kira grinned as he bent down to capture her mouth in a sweet kiss. "You're adorable Conner," she murmured in his ear.

He pulled back and stared into her hazel eyes, "And I adore you," he said to her, before drawing Kira into another breath-taking kiss.

_xxx_

Conner drove her home, like a perfect gentleman, and they kissed goodnight on Kira's doorstep.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered.

"You can count on it," Conner replied, flashing her his trademark McKnight grin.

He waited until Kira had shut her door before turning to get into his red mustang, a massive grin plastered across his face. Yes, life was just perfect!


	6. I Hate You

_Disclaimer: _Nope, still don't own them. I have a Conner Barbie though – does that count?

_the real vampire:_ As I took so long to post the last chappie I've decided to post this one now. Oooh the title I know! Who hates who and why? Evil grin, well I guess you're just going to have to read on to find out!

_Claire: _And now it gets really good……

(_the real vampire, looking indignant: _What! You mean it wasn't good before? Honestly, there's no pleasing some people!)

_Claire: _HEY!I never ever ever said anything bad about the your stories, with one exception, TRAITOR! lol

_the real vampire: _P.S You have to thank Claire for posting this as I hit a problem. Quite a few actually and the problem stems from the title of chapter 4. Embarrassing as this is to admit - I can't get onto my own chapter from the school computers because, and I quote, it 'contains prohibited words or it has exceeded its tolerance of questionable words.' Oops, never mind. You're lucky - I have back up. So a HUGE thank you goes to Claire!

_Shout outs:_ **XRachX: **Yup, us Brit girls have to stick together! Glad you're liking this so far! **Max Cobra:** What do you mean life can't be perfect? You might have something there though… read on to find out! **Jnr Cpl Scarlet:** You're as bad as Max about life not being perfect. Well the same goes for you – read on to find out! **Jessesgirl11:** Does the fun continue though? **Pink-Green-White-4ever:** Yeah I know, me doing cute. Shock horror! **BiccaBoo:** Glad you like it, here's the update! **CamFan4Ever:** Hoping nothing goes wrong ey? Grins, you might hate me after this!

And to everyone else – you know who you are (yes, even you lurkers!) Thanks.

So… interesting title hmm? Read on to see what happens! And if you want, you can tell me what you think at the end by pressing the little button in the left-hand corner of your screen. Go on, you know you want to! Hee hee, here's chapter six, enjoy…

**

* * *

**

**I Hate You**

The next morning the Conner and Kira turned up at the Cyberspace to find Ethan retelling yesterday's eventful start, with much embellishment. As soon as he saw the two lovebirds, especially the expression on Kira's face, he quickly shut up, but the smirk remained.

"Aw leave them alone," Hayley said with a smile, giving Ethan a clip around the ear. "It's about time," she remarked to the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me neither of you felt anything before the Prom? We could all see the way you danced around each other. It was obvious that _something_ was going to happen between you two… either love or murder! I'm glad you chose love; murder could have been a bit messy."

Conner laughed at that and pulled Kira close, "I'd never hurt Kira," he said firmly, putting his arm around her. "She might physically abuse me, but I still love her for it."

Dr. O visibly winced, "Too much information Conner."

Conner looked puzzled as the others began to laugh. Seeing the oblivious look on her boyfriend's face, Kira couldn't help but join in. "Huh? What's so funny?" Conner said, setting everyone off into hysterics. Kira whispered something in Conner's ear, and his eyes went wide. Blushing furiously he muttered, "I didn't mean it like that."

"But I did," Kira said softly, causing Conner to turn an even deeper shade of red. Dr. O, Ethan and Hayley stared at her in shocked silence, but Kira just smiled at them sweetly.

They were interrupted by Trent bringing over some drinks. He was pointedly ignoring Conner and Kira, and there was an uncomfortable silence until he had left. Kira tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't look at her. Conner got up and kissed her swiftly on the cheek, "I've got to go now babe, soccer practice."

Kira whacked him on the arm, "How many times do I have to tell you; don't call me 'babe'."

"See what I mean about physical abuse," he appealed to the others, causing Dr. O to choke on the sip of smoothie he had just taken. "I'll see you this evening, about five?"

Kira smiled up at him, "Of course." After giving her another quick kiss he grabbed his bag and left for practice.

_xxx_

Conner checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since practice had begun. Only four' o'clock. Normally soccer flew by but today it was moving like a snail, unlike Conner himself who was still speeding up and down the pitch accompanied by the yells of the coach. The state final was in a couple of days and the team was training hard. During a water break, Conner checked his watch again. Four twenty. He sighed.

"Need to be somewhere important?" Conner spun around to find himself face to face with the coach.

"No sir," Conner gulped.

"Well you've been checking your watch every five seconds for the past two hours so I assumed you want to be somewhere else?" As Conner tried to formulate a suitable reply the coach smiled at him, "Go on, you've done more than your share of work today. I'm sure the team can finish training without their star. Just promise me you'll be more focused come Thursday?"

Conner grinned, "Always coach." With that he took off for the changing rooms.

_xxx_

Kira was at home waiting when the doorbell rang. With a smile she flung it open, "Got out of practice early then?" she said, but the smile froze when she saw not Conner's trademark grin, but Trent's serious face.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why?" Kira replied warily.

Trent sighed, "I want to know where we stand."

"Where _we_ stand?" Kira repeated, her voice turning icy. "Trent there is no 'we'. You made that quite clear on Prom night when you walked out while I was on stage."

"I needed some air so you hooked up with Conner?"

"Needed some air? You didn't come back! You left me in the middle of the most important gig of my life." Tears formed in Kira's eyes. "I liked you Trent, I really liked you, but that night made me realise how much Conner means to me. He's been there for me since all this started, supported me, helped me, protected me."

"What and I haven't?" Trent snapped back. "What has Conner done for you that I haven't?"

"He hasn't tried to kill me for starters," Kira shot back, her temper flaring. There was silence as her word hit home. "Oh gods Trent, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No I understand," Trent said quietly and turned to leave.

Kira grabbed his arm, "I didn't mean that. I know all that wasn't your fault. Look, how about you come in and we talk things through, sensibly."

Trent nodded and followed her into the house, shutting the door behind him.

_xxx_

Conner walked out of the changing rooms and straight into Krista.

"Hey," he smiled, but was cut off by a stinging slap to his face.

"How dare you," she hissed at him. "After all that trouble you ditch me on Prom night for some wannabe rock star."

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it Conner. Well, I hope you two are very happy together, you make quite the handsome couple I've heard. I knew you wouldn't change Conner," she spat and with that turned and walked off, leaving a stunned Conner behind her.

He shook his head and sighed. He did feel bad for leaving Krista the way he had but not sorry. He loved Kira, not Krista, and she was just going to have to accept that. Picking up his bag off the floor from where he had dropped it in shock, he began to walk to his girlfriend's house, to the woman he loved.

_xxx_

"So that's it?" Trent said softly. He had spent the last hour quietly listening to Kira explaining to him why she loved Conner, and what had happened between them. "We're over?"

Kira sighed quietly, "We never really had much to begin with."

Trent nodded and stood, "Well I better be off. We're still friends right?"

Kira smiled and led him to the door, "Of course. We've been through too much together not to be!"

Kira followed him out onto the veranda and smiled as he turned to face her. They stood there for a long minute, looking deeply into each other's eyes, then they both leaned in at the same time. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that began to gather momentum, becoming more passionate.

They were interrupted by a familiar masculine voice asking "Kira?" She sprang away from Trent and turned to see Conner standing at the end of her path, an expression of horror and pain on his face.

"Conner it's not what you…" she said quickly, feeling colour rush to her cheeks. Conner didn't wait, he just turned and ran. "Conner!" she yelled after him, but he didn't stop, instead, at her cry, he went into his super speed and was gone.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at Trent. He had a smirk on his face, "Well you've still got me," he said.

"Get away from me," she hissed and, shoving him back, ran off in the direction Conner had taken.

_xxx_

It soon became clear that she could not catch him up, so instead she thought about where he would be. Then it came to her, the beach. The place he had said he always went to when he needed to think or just get away from it all. The place he had taken no other girl but her.

As she approached the beach, she could make out Conner's powerful figure silhouetted against the fading light. "Conner," Kira ran up to where he stood, staring out at the breaking waves. He didn't answer her, or even acknowledge her presence as she slowed down and walked up behind him.

"Conner I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't…"

"Save it Kira. I don't want to hear it," Conner said harshly before turning to face her.

Kira took a step back, seeing the pain in Conner's hazel eyes. He only looked at her for a moment, before turning away again.

"Conner…"

"I hate you Kira," he whispered, looking firmly into the distance.

"What?" She reached out to put her hand on his arm, but he shrugged her off.

"You heard me, I hate you. I don't care if I never see you again. I don't want to ever see you again," he said, his voice breaking. He looked back at her. Kira was horrified to see unshed tears shining in his eyes, highlighted by the brilliant sunset. "I hate you," he whispered again, before turning and disappearing in a flash as he used his super speed to get away from the woman who had broken his heart.

Kira just stared after him; the enormity of what Conner had said barely sinking in. Then she covered her face with her hands and began to cry, "But I love you Conner," she sobbed brokenly to the silent evening.


	7. I Need You

_the real vampire:_ Well everyone, we're back with the next instalment and for those clever people out there who have already gathered this, there is only one chapter (and one side of love left) – cookies to anyone who can guess what it is! Oh and I'm now driving… so any Brit's out there, advanced warning – I'm on the roads! Yeah!

_Claire:_ If I guess correctly, does that mean I get cookies too? …… apparently not, I'm gonna go cry now coz it's nearly over! And because I am being denied cookies! ENJOY !

_the real vampire_: I can't give you cookies 'cos you already KNOW what the last chapter is called. This is for everyone else to guess. You can have cookies when I get back from driving… you might have to wait a while for the driving instructor to stop shaking but 'grins'….

_Claire: _I do feel sooo sorry for your driving instructor! But anyway can't I have a cookie now? However we are now just prolonging this but it is only because I don't want it too finish! 'cries'

_Shout outs: _**BiccaBoo** - 'evil grin'. I know exactly what I'm doing. And am I gonna sort it out? You'll have to see... **Jessesgirl11** - The fun goes on... here's your update! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - I cannot wait for the 22nd, rock on SPD! Thanks. **CamFan4Ever **- I'm ebil? Yup, definitely. So I wonders how you are gonna be ebil back! 'Grins', hope you like this chapter! **coloradoavsgirl19** - Thank you. Welcome on board! **Everyone else **(including you lurkers) thanks for sticking with me, and I (we) love hearing all your comments!

Ok, so it's time to quit stalling 'cos you guys don't wanna hear us 'discussing' (aka arguing over) things so here's chapter 7. Read, enjoy and as always, click the little button and REVIEW! (Oh, and try to guess what the last chapter is gonna be called!)

**

* * *

I Need You **

Kira walked into Hayley's Cyberspace and found only Ethan, sitting at a computer. "Have you seen Conner?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Not today."

"Ha… have you seen him at all this week?"

"He was in yesterday, but didn't stay long." Ethan said, not really paying attention to her.

"Did he… did he say anything about me?" Kira asked in a quiet voice, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No," Ethan looked up to see the expression on her face. "Have you two had an argument?"

Kira couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "He hates me Ethan," she burst out. "He told me he never wanted to see me again and he hated me, and he meant it. The look in his eyes when he said it… I've hurt him so much. I never meant to, I'd never have wanted to hurt him. It's all a stupid misunderstanding. But he won't speak to me. I've tried calling him but he's not answering. He's never going to forgive me. I've messed it all up," she sobbed.

"Whoa, calm down," Ethan said, taken back. He led her to a sofa out of the way. "Slow down, what's happened?"

"Trent came round my house on Sunday," she whispered through her tears. "I told him it was all over but as he left, I, _we_ kissed and Conner saw…" She didn't have to say anymore.

Ethan sighed, "You want me to have a word with him?"

"No, I've blown it with him. I know that, yet I can't forget him." She fell silent as she realised she was speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Well, are you coming to his soccer game tomorrow night?"

Kira shook her head, "No, he won't want me there."

Ethan shrugged, "Suit yourself. I think you're making a big mistake. I never thought you gave up that easily Kira."

"I'm not giving up," she whispered, but even she didn't really believe herself.

_xxx_

Conner didn't know what to do. He'd tried to hang out with Ethan at Hayley's, but he'd found himself glancing up every time someone walked in the door, just in case _she_ did. He didn't want to see Kira ever again. She'd hurt him so bad… Seeing her kissing a guy he disliked (to put it mildly) was bad enough, but when she was supposedly dating him? Conner had never felt the way he did about Kira with any other person, and she had broken his heart. The betrayal stung. No, worse, it felt like she had driven a knife straight into his heart. _She might have well as_.

Driving around in his red mustang he found himself outside Dr. O's house. _Must be an automatic reaction_ he thought with a wry smile, remembering his and Ethan's first rushed trip to Dr. O's. Kira had just been captured and…

He shook the thoughts out of his head and was planning to drive away again when the door of the house opened and Dr. O appeared.

"I thought I heard a car. Hey Conner, what's up?" he greeted the ex-red dino ranger. He hadn't seen Conner and the others since Sunday morning when they had all been at the Cyberspace together.

"I was just, er…" Conner couldn't think of an excuse, "…passing by?" he finished lamely as he got out of the car.

Dr. O could see from the look on the young man's face that something wasn't right. "You want to come in for a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," Conner said, following him into the house.

"Pineapple juice ok?" Dr. O asked, bringing two through to the living room.

"Thanks." Conner took the drink but just stared at it, still preoccupied by his private torment.

"You want to talk?"

"Huh?" Conner looked up.

"I've known you long enough to be able to tell when something's wrong. Would it help if you talked about it?"

Conner sighed, "I saw Kira kissing Trent on Sunday night," he said softly.

Dr. O understood instantly. "Ah," he said, "Have you talked to Kira?"

"No," Conner shook his head. "I can't even bear to think about her. It hurts. I never thought I could hurt so badly."

Dr. O gave him a sympathetic smile, "Love does hurt Conner. And if you're feeling so bad, then it must be love that's causing it. If you only liked Kira, well… Your feelings must run deeper than that. Love causes the worst pain," he finished, staring into the distance as he remembered Kim and the pain she had caused him.

"Love?" Conner's brow creased up, "I never thought about that before but I guess it is… was," he corrected himself.

"What are you going to do?" Dr. O asked.

"Do?" Conner shrugged and stood up, "I'm going to play soccer. It's the big game this evening so I'd better be off. Thanks for the drink and everything Dr. O. I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet," Dr. O replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice. If Conner and Kira, who only four days ago had been all over each other, couldn't make it, what hope was there for everyone else?

_xxx_

Conner arrived at the pitch ready for the big game and was greeted by his teammates.

"Hey Cotton," Derrick yelled over to him.

'Cotton' had become Reefside Highs' soccer team's nickname for him ever since they'd watched the film 'Dodgeball' and had been in hysterics to see one of the commentators was called Cotton McKnight (it wasn't mentioned that although Cotton might share Conner's name it was the other commentator who seemed to share his brain!). It had stuck.

"Hey guys," Conner said, forcing a grin. Despite what he had said to Dr. O about just playing soccer, he was finding it hard to focus. Thoughts of Kira still floated around his head.

"You ok?" Derrick asked as the team prepared to run out onto the pitch.

"Fine," Conner said shortly. "Let's play some soccer."

Derrick nodded but didn't have the chance to say anything more because at that point the team, led by Conner in his position as captain, ran out of the tunnel onto the pitch to the sounds of the cheering crowd. This was it, the final game of the season. The Big One.

As his team took their positions for kick-off, Conner scanned the crowd. Dr. O was there, and Hayley along with Trent and Ethan. Conner frowned when he saw Trent. But there was no sign of Kira.

He hadn't expected her to be there, but even still disappointment swelled up in his chest. Since they had become rangers and friends Kira hadn't missed a single one of his games. Trying to shake these thoughts out of his head was nearly impossible and Conner almost missed the referee's starting whistle. The game was on.

_xxx_

It was the worst Conner had ever played. He kept making simple judgement errors that more than once resulted in the other side intercepting the ball. At half time he was screamed at by his coach, which improved his game slightly, allowing him to score in the sixty-first minute. But Conner knew he could play better. So why wasn't he?

He also knew the answer to that – Kira. _You're being silly Conner_ he mentally chided himself _You played ten times better than this before you got to know Kira so snap out of it._ Even so, he missed Kira cheering him on from the stands, her voice always reaching his ears above everyone else's.

The match finally ended after two minutes of extra time – ninety-two minutes of hell – with the score 3-2 to Reefside.

But for the first time ever, Conner didn't care. He ignored the celebrations of his teammates and quietly slipped out of the changing rooms. He ran all the way to Kira's house, with a little help from his dino powers, and banged on her door.

"Kira please open up. I'm sorry for what I said – I was upset. I need to talk to you. I have to know if there's still a chance for us. Please open up." But there was no answer. The door remained firmly shut. "Please Kira," Conner's voice had dropped to a whisper and the tears he had been fighting to hold back spilled from his eyes and ran down his cheeks, "I need you…"

_When I'm lost, I try to find you.__Turn around, I'm right behind you._

"Conner?" He spun around to see Kira standing behind him. She stared at his tear-stained face and then her eyes rose to meet his. "What do you mean you need me?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realised how harsh they sounded.

Conner shook his head, his throat choked up, "You mean everything to me; I never realised how much until I let you go. Without you, I'm empty. Without you, my life has no meaning. I need you to make me whole. When I was playing soccer, all I could think about was how much I needed you there, how much I needed to hear your voice, cheering me on."

Kira stared at him, "You're unbelievable Conner. You play crap 'cos I'm not there and suddenly you need me. I don't believe this…" She made to walk past him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, "That's not what I…"

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain." She turned to him, her eyes blazing.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." He tried to blink back his tears.

Kira saw them and she broke down, "No Conner, it's me who should be sorry. This is my fault, I kissed Trent, I hurt you, but you have to know I didn't mean to. I swear, Trent and me are over. I finished with him, but then we kissed… gods I don't know why but we did. But it's over. It's you I want to be with, not Trent. You. If you'll still have me, if you meant what you said…"

Conner put a finger to her lips and she found herself looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes, "I meant every word, Kira. You mean so much to me; I can't imagine living without you. I need you to be with me. Please."

Kira looked away, "I went to play my guitar earlier, but all I could think of was how much I'd messed things up." She looked back up into his eyes and smiled, "I guess I need you too."

Conner smiled, then paused as something Kira had said came back to him, "How did you know I played badly?

Kira replied in a soft voice, "I did watch you Conner, but I didn't want you to see me. I didn't think you wanted me there."

"I wanted you there so much," Conner said softy. Kira's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, why had she been so stupid? Conner's next words cut through her thoughts, "So how about we give things another go?"

She stared up at him for a second, then reached up and pulled Conner's mouth down to hers in a fiery kiss.

That was all the answer he needed.


	8. I Love You

_the real vampire: _Sorry about the long wait - technical difficulties I'm afraid, and that's being polite. No one should hear the stuff I have been screaming at the computer! Oops! Well everyone, this is it. The final chapter. Eight sides of love have been covered and Cookies go to BiccaBoo and Jessesgirl11 for correctly guessing the name of this chapter.

_Claire_: It's over. I can't believe it. So sad but sooo happy that her other stories can now begin their posting process! Eeakk! Well enjoy…..

_The real vampire_: Yes, I actually did cute and sweet in this story. For all those acquainted with some of my other stories, you will know that is incredibly rare! However, I am back to being mean and evil with my next story which should be up in a couple of weeks! You don't get rid of me that easily!

_Claire:_ Am really really sorry for delay in posting! tis all my fault, so no-one can blame vampy! (to whom i am also incredibly sorry!) so confession time, i actually justkept forgetting to post! (memory like a fish) and well, then i deleted thechapter! oops! but we had it hidden somewhere else! so hopefully my life will be spared...again amvery very very sorry!

_Final shout outs_: **XRachX** – nope, not 'forgive you' but good guess. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! **CamFan4Ever** – Yes, everything is better! Hmm… I dread to think what you're thinking up in the way of being evil! Thanks for your reviews. **JnrCplScarlett** – Thanks, I need all the luck I can get! **Coloradoavsgirl19 **– Conner is even mushier in this chappie!

And of course a massive thank you to everyone else who has read (and reviewed) this story – even you lurkers!

So here we go… chapter 8. Read, enjoy and tell us how you're gonna kill us! Only kidding! Hope you like the ending.

Signing off – _the real vampire _and _Claire_

* * *

**I Love You **

Kira hummed along to the radio as she drove home, her smile turning into a grin as one of her own songs came on. Seven years had past since the team had defeated Mesogog and, although they had gone their separate ways, they still remained close.

Ethan had graduated with honours from MIT and now owned his own business, just like he'd told Conner he would when they first received their powers. Trent had also graduated from art school and was now working with a small comic-book company who's latest release, ironically 'A New Force' based loosely on power rangers, was taking the comic world by storm. Dr. O was still teaching at Reefside; his wish for the quiet life still unfulfilled as each year his new students seemed intent on causing _some_ form of trouble, but none had come even close to his original four. Hayley remained the owner of the Cyberspace and her relationship with Tommy was progressing slowly. And as for Conner…

Kira smiled as she pulled up next to Conner's red mustang. It didn't matter how far he had got, Conner flat out refused to get rid of his battered, beloved car and Kira didn't blame him. She felt exactly the same about her guitar.

Kira opened the door to the house they had shared for the past two years and called for her boyfriend, "Conner, I'm home." But there was no answer.

She dropped her keys on the small table and picked up the single yellow rose that lay there. Puzzlement crossed her face as she read the label attached to it, written in Conner's messy scrawl: 'FOLLOW ME…'

Kira turned around and smiled as she saw another yellow rose, and then another. Picking them up, she followed the trail through the house, passing hers and Conner's collection of awards and trophies that they had acquired over the years, Conner's 'World Cup Winners 2010' in pride of place. That had been a tense year, Kira remembered as she paused to pick up the yellow rose stuck nearby. Conner had been an instant success in the world of soccer, leading the American team to an unexpected World Cup victory his crowning moment… so far, but it hadn't been easy. Both of them had worked very hard to achieve their goals. Now almost 25, Conner was hoping to lead America to the Gold in next years Olympics before retiring from international soccer. "Quit while the going's good," was Conner's motto. He wanted to be remembered as a success, not as being 'past it'. He would still play nationally, Conner hated doing nothing – that hadn't changed!

The trail of yellow roses led her through the house and out into the garden. Kira followed then down past the swimming pool where she had, after much complaining, bribery and a near-death experience (well, he always maintained he'd nearly drowned – until Kira pointed out that his feet were on the bottom), taught Conner how to swim.

The trail reached a secluded part of the garden where a they had a bench that they often sat on together to stare out over the sea (there garden backed onto a private beach but it also had a slight raise in the land – too small to be called a cliff – which, none the less, gave a wonderful view of the sea). The trail of yellow roses ended at the bench, which as far as Kira could tell was empty. No, not empty. There was something on it. Moving closer, she saw that there was a single red rose carefully positioned on the seat.

Kira stared at it in confusion. There was no sign of her elusive boyfriend. As she looked at it, a sparkle caught her eye. The evening sun was reflecting off something shiny on the stem of the red rose.

Puzzlement clouding her face she picked up the rose to look at it more closely and gasped. Her heart rose in her chest as she stared at the object on the stem – was it what she thought it was?

"You like it?" Conner's voice came from behind her and she turned, still clutching the rose with its precious burden.

"Conner?" she whispered, not daring to believe what was happening.

Conner took her hand and, looking deeply into her hazel eyes said, "I love you Kira; you and no one else. And I know we've had our ups and downs, and things haven't always ran smoothly for us, but we've come out of it together. You've stuck by me, even when I've been a complete ass." He paused at that and Kira smiled. He smiled back as he brushed the tears that had spilled from her eyes away with his fingertips. "You mean the world to me Kira, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Conner took a deep breath; this was it, the moment he had been preparing himself for. It was more nerve-wracking than anything else he had ever done, but as he looked deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved, all his fears disappeared. It was now or never.

He took the red rose from her unresisting hands and removed the diamond ring from its stem. Taking her left hand in his, he got down on one knee, "I guess what I'm asking is Kira Ford, will you marry me?"

_Will you marry me? _The words resounded through Kira's head as she looked at the serious young man on his knees in front of her. He was so different from the cocky, arrogant jock she had first known. Back then who'd have guessed that Conner McKnight, Reefside's golden boy, would have hooked up with her, a wannabe rock star. Well now Conner was no longer as cocky and as arrogant, and she was no longer a 'wannabe', and they were together. She couldn't imagine her life without him, and as she thought that she realised she knew her answer. She had known it all along.

"Yes," she whispered. "Of course I'll marry you Conner."

Conner grinned up at her, not his usual McKnight grin that he flashed for the cameras, but a real, simple smile that showed his deepest feelings. He slid the beautiful ring onto her finger and stood up, still holding her hand.

Kira stared at it for a second, the diamond shimmering in the light of the setting sun, before pulling Conner into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too," Kira said softly. She closed her eyes and felt Conner's strong arms around her knew that they, and their love, would last forever.

The End.


End file.
